Im Not Perfect
by UnKnowning10
Summary: Malfoy was walking in the corridors when he heard some heavenly voice, What will stir when he finds out it's none other than his arch enemy Harry Potter. Slash.


I halted outside the old girls bathroom, I could hear someone singing, they had the most beautiful voice I have ever heard, it wasn't to masculine but neither was it to feminine, the song was sung with such emotion, and the lyrics caught my attention almost immediately.

_Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise  
I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes  
Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize  
It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie  
And as long as I can feel you holding on  
I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong _

I pushed the door open just a little, and to say I was surprised would have been an understatement, there, slouched against the sink and staring into the mirror with tears down his face was none other than my arch enemy Harry Potter.

I scanned the room for signs of anyone else but i found none, but it didn't matter cause he starting singing again.

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just my personality?_

Making every kind of silence, it takes a lot to realize  
It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie  
And as long as I can feel you holding on  
I won't fall, even if you said I wrong

I know that I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just my personality?

When you're caught in a lie and you've got nothing to hide  
When you've got nowhere to run and you've got nothing inside  
It tears right through me, you thought that you knew me  
You thought that you knew

I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just my personality?

I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just my, just myself  
Just myself, myself, just myself

I'm not perfect, but I keep trying

Sometime between listening to Harry's singing and doting on the idea of Harry being able to sing, i had walked forward, into the bathroom and i was now standing centimetres away from him, as he saw me in the mirror he gasped and turned on his heels so we were face to face; our noses almost touching.

I searched his shimmering blue orbs, for something, anything, but i all i could see was pain, the excited little boy i had offered my hand to in our first year of Hogwarts was nowhere to be seen within this new hurt and torn Harry Potter, and for some unknown reason that made me unhappy.

"Malfoy?" He said but i silenced him by placing my finger on his soft pink lips. He stared at me curiously before making to leave. I grabbed his wrist before he could get out of my reach, he turned and gave me a calculating gaze, and i moved forwards, into his personal space, but he didn't pull back, nor did he try to retrieve his hand from my grip. I moved closer and closer until my lips brushed his, that simple movement sent shivers of pleasure down my spine and something warm and jelly like stirred in the pit of my stomach, i moved forwards again this time kissing him deeper, he stiffened under me, finally after getting no response out of him, i gave up and walked towards the door, my pride and my heart shattered.

I was at the door when i was turned round and pushed roughly into it, affectively shutting and locking it. I looked up into his eyes, so many emotions ran through those beautiful blue orbs and i wouldn't be able to bear it if i saw hatred in those eyes i so loved so i turned my gaze to the floor. Seconds later my chin was being lifted and soft, trembling lips were on mine, my eyes went wide as he kissed me with a passion that sent the jelly in my stomach bouncing, i kissed back with an equal amount of passion, putting all my emotions into the kiss.

I grabbed his shoulders and turned so i pinned him to the door, then i crushed my lips against his again, this time running my tongue along his bottom lip begging for entry and of course he complied, i moaned as his tongue searched and tasted every inch of my mouth and i extracted a moan from him as i ran my tongue against his, starting the battle for dominance, I won of course setting out tongues to dance along each others with a wonderful rhythm.

After what seemed like hours we pulled back, the need for air too great. He rested his head on my shoulder and i rest my chin on his head, both of us panting heavily. Once our breathing returned to its normal state i pulled back to look him in the eyes. Then i moved forwards, placed my lips just by his ear and whispered three words.

"I Love You"

At hearing this Harry pulled me in for a fiery kiss, "I Love You Too" he whispered back punctuating each word with a soft kiss to my lips.

**This idea hit me like a tone of rocks and i just had to write it. The song is Perfect By Hedley, please check it out, it is a very awesome song **** I hope you Enjoyed reading as much as i did writing. Thank you and please don't forget to Review.**


End file.
